My YuGiOhGX OC Profiles
by K-Kaiserin
Summary: A few people have contacted me about my GX OC's and instead of taking the time giving each one out individually, i thought i'd just post the profiles instead. So, you wanna know more about my chacters, please do come on in!
1. Explanation

So i'll begin explaining how this is going to work.

Some of the profiles (especially the main characters) are pretty long, so only read the ones you want to :)

The "Chapter Name/Title" will be the name of the guy that my OC is paired up with and that will be their profile.

E.g: (Chapter Name/Title) "Jim Cook" (Since its JimxJill, Jill is my OC) So in that chapter is Jills profile.

Get it? If not, oh well...you should understand sooner or later, when you open each file.


	2. Tyranno Hassleberry

First Name: Lei-Lei (pronounced lay-lay)

Last Name: Showron

Client: Tyranno Hassleberry

Age: 18

Nationality: Japanese, American.

Eye Colour: Dark Chocolate Brown

Hair Colour: Dark Brown

Hair Style: High Ponytail, goes down to her butt.

Extra Features: American accent, slight muscle, always wears black leather short shorts, black leather turtle neck with no sleeves and a zipper going up the front, heavy combat boots.

Height: 5'8''

Family:  
Mother - Maza  
Father - Ryu (deceased)  
StepFather - Ein  
Brothers - Li  
Sisters - Anna, Syra, Shriah  
HalfSisters - Kaeti, Saski, Ichigo, Umi

Power/Abilty: Earth

Deck: Dino, Dragon Deck

Personality: Outgoing, fun, kind, puts others care before her own.

Dorm: Ra Yellow

Occupation: Duelist, Pro Wrestler, Princess and Heir to the thrown of the Showron Clan.

Likes: Food, mainly meat

Dislikes: Jill Armstrong

Favorite Colour: Black and Lime Green.

Birthday: 4th September

Hobbies: Fighting, Picking fights with Jill, Playing Video Games, Running, Cycling

Best Friends: Lisa Posa and Tina Armstrong

Enemys: Jill Armstrong and Hayate

Past Lovers: Zane Truesdale and Hayate

Life:  
When Lei-Lei was 9, she witnessed her father getting murdered by her own mother, for her own selfish reasons (which are unknown to you guys for now...).  
Being a 9 year old princess doesnt help when your depressed and you just want to kill youself...but as the time went on and she grew up, her hatred only grew for her mother.  
She ran away from home at 11, not being able to take her mother any longer, the sight of her made her want to be sick.  
Her mother sent a search party out for her daughter and the found her in an near by village on the third day, she was brought back to her mother straight away after being identified.  
For 2 years Lei-Lei had put together a ideal escape plan, also at the time people in the country had wanted to kill Lei-Lei because of her betrayal towards her mother.  
Lei-Leis mother Maza was sick and tired of the weak attacks that villagers had made against her daughter, no matter how much she hated the brat.  
Maza formed a group of scientists to make a contraption in which would change Lei-Leis looks and personality completely.  
Lei-Lei didnt have a choice but to undergo a series of tests before she was allowed to enter the contraption that was eventually made just for her.  
Anna, her younger, preppier sister was the one that was assigned to design Lei-Leis new body and personality.  
Anna being the bimbo she was, made Lei-Lei the perfect woman, the most incredibly curviest woman she had ever seen. (Mary Sue body? I think so -.-)  
Anna forgot about her brians though and only focused on her looks, forming a brunette bimbo. (Although Lei-Lei isnt as slutty as im making her sound...)  
Once the transformation was complete, it was Lei-Leis time to escape the hell whole she had called home, she ran away and this time...wasnt caught.  
When she was 14, she took up dueling and found that she was particually good at it.  
She enrolled herself into a public school where she met Zane Truesdale, them ending up to be good friends and a year later a loving relationship.  
No one knew about their relationship, not even Zanes younger brother Syrus.  
There small relationship soon turned into a surprisingly serious one, resulting in 'disaster' for the young teens.  
There relationship had gone somewhat too far, Angie Truesdale was the result of this 'disaster'.  
Hayate her to be husband back home in her clan (its an arranged marriage) was sent by her mother to kill Lei-Lei.  
Lei-Lei...being in love with Zane and having their child, felt that it was risky being seen with them as they could be in danger as well, again she ran away leaving Zane and Angie.  
After another year past, her mother kept on finding her and continued on trying to find places in which she could go to without being caught.  
One day she found herself in an old ware house, she had looked around then suddenly a woman in a red kimono, an angel-like glow surrounding her body appeared infront of her.  
She told Lei-Lei something that would change her life forever "My child, you have a lot to live for, both you can only live life if you have excitement and i can give it to you, just sign here".  
The beautiful woman pulled a clip board and pen and held it out to Lei-Lei "All you have to do is go to Duel Academy and protect one of their best students".  
Lei-Lei was doubtful at first but then remembered that not only would she start a new life, but that she'd also get away from her mother. Duel Academy was on a remote island.  
The angel-like woman smiled as Lei-Lei nodded and signed the form "You are now the Guardian Angel for Tyranno Hassleberry".


End file.
